I Need You Now
by Suze21
Summary: Kenzi & Dyson have been fantasizing about each other. Finally they can't deny it any more. Inspiration from Lady Antebellum "Need You Now." This is completely AU and I don't own anything in the Lost Girl Universe, I only wish I did!
1. Chapter 1

Kenzi moped around the lounge room of the crack shack. Bo and Dr Hotpants had gone out earlier for the evening and Kenzi doubted she would see them again before the next afternoon, once they finished getting their freak on or off depending on how you looked at it. But Kenzi didn't want to think about it..ewwwww!

And she hated, absolutely hated, being alone. She poured herself a shot from the vodka bottle she had liberated, that's how she looked at it, from Trick's personal supply. She was getting a little buzz- it wasn't her first drink for the night.

She started to look at the photos she had snapped at various times. She was trying to organise them and tonight was a good as time as any. Here she was with Bo during a girls' night out. They are looking straight at the camera with huge smiles on their faces and their arms wrapped around each other.

Here's the whole gang at Bo's birthday party. Kenzi smiled as she remembered Nate took the picture. The gang is all smiles but Dyson isn't looking at the camera. Here's one she took, 'The Boys'- Trick, Hale and Dyson propped up at the bar in the Dal, all smiles again, this time Dyson is at least looking straight at the camera.

There's a shot of Bo and Dyson when they were together. Kenzi can see that Bo looks so happy but Dyson seems to look a bit, well, vacant. Another of her and Hale leaning against each other and laughing. Dyson's in the background, just looking at them.

Bo and Dr Hotpants staring lovingly at each other. There are many more photos, her and Bo, Bo and the Doc, Her and Hale, the whole gang, the guys, the girls, candid shots, posed ones. But only one of her and the D-man.

He's sitting on a barstool, she's sitting behind him, on the bar with her arms around his shoulders. Dyson's smile is a mile wide and reaches right up into his eyes. She swears she can see them twinkling in the photo. What the hey?

Kenzi threw herself on the sofa and checked her phone. No missed calls, no text messages from Bo, Hale or Dyson. She doubts she'll hear from anyone now. Her thoughts wandered and lead her straight to Dyson as they usually did when she was alone.

She thought about the picture of them together. Strange there was only one in the whole lot. Strange too that in all the others he seemed to be looking only at her. She's sure of it but what does that mean? She knows how she feels but what about him?

Kenzi knows that it against the sista-code to go after your BFF's ex-boyfriend but a girl could fantasise couldn't she? And, boy, could Kenzi fantasize about Dyson! Her favourite being the one with the bath.

She is soaking away the aches and pains, from some job she had been working with Bo, in a large Japanese bath. Her hair is in a messy bun on top of her head but there are tendrils falling down around her face. The water is steaming, warming her skin and giving her face a pink tinge.

Dyson appears, it looks like he's been fighting somewhere with somebody. He is speckled with dirt, blood and other things that don't bear thinking about. He takes off the leather vest he's wearing and strips off the white shirt from his toned body. He removes his belt and let his kilt fall from his hips. Kenzi knows it doesn't make sense, she's never seen him wearing a kilt but, hey, this is _her_ fantasy!

"Do you mind sharing lass?" he asks her in his Scottish brogue which is thick and sweet like honey. Kenzi melts completely at the sound of his voice and just nods silently as he lowers himself into the water. It sends tiny waves which ripple across the tops of her breasts.

He moves towards her, reaching out for her until his hands land on her shoulders. He runs his hands down her arms, his fingertips lightly touching her skin. She shivers despite the warmth of the water.

Dyson slides her onto his lap and runs his fingers up her spine, he leans forward and whispers in her ear "I need you now." She can feel his erection ready, waiting for her to say yes.

"Yes Dyson!" she manages to whisper before his hands reach around her to cup her breasts. His fingers play with her nipples and she leans back against his broad chest. His nose rubs along her ear before his lips start to make their way along her neck. She can feel the gentle nips on her skin.

Kenzi turns her head to give Dyson better access to her mouth and one of his hands caresses her belly until he can slip his fingers between her skin to find her heated core. He rubs her clit and she can barely think straight.

Dyson, using the weightlessness of the water, spins Kenzi around. He looks deeply into her crystalline eyes. He traces a finger down the side of her face and catches a tendril of her hair. He wraps it around his fingers and gives it a gentle tug. Dyson slowly leans down toward her, his lips brushing across hers. She can feel the blood racing through her veins.

Slowly, inch by delicious inch, he slides her onto his twitching cock. Kenzi can feel the heat coming from him as he stretches and fills her. Kenzi leans back letting the water support her while Dyson acts as an anchor to stop her from floating away.

Kenzi can feel his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips. Then he starts to move her up and down very slowly. Kenzi can feel his lips brushing her skin, can feel the power in his body that he's holding tightly in check. She wants to feel it all.

His rhythm is quickening. His teeth are scrapping over the delicate skin of her neck. She is moaning his name, her fingers are fastened to his shoulders giving her leverage. Kenzi can feel that heavenly weight building.

Dyson has latched onto her one of her nipples and is sucking hard, she doesn't mind. She wraps her hands around his neck and pulls herself up a fraction of an inch. "Oh, there it is!" And she comes undone right there. Moments later Dyson lets go and with a low growl, comes.

Kenzi looks deeply into her lovers eyes "I love you, D-man"

Later, she thinks that's the bonus of having a fantasy like that, she can say what she wants without the fear of rejection.


	2. Chapter 2

Dyson sat in the Dal at the bar, nursing another shot of whiskey. He'd been here since getting off of work with Hale. They'd played a couple of games of pool but Hale had pulled the pin after Dyson had won 3 games straight.

So here he was drinking alone, again. Bo and Lauren were tucked away at a table in a dim corner. And Kenzi was nowhere to be seen.

Every time the door to the bar swung open Dyson's eyes would flick over the crowd to see if it was the one he wanted the most, coming in. He loved the way she would throw open the door and step boldly into the Fae world. She would sashay her way over to the bar. Her hips swinging seductively until she would seat herself on one of the barstools.

Despite what she thought plenty of the Fae watched and wanted her, for herself, not because of Bo. Thankfully many of them were too scared of him, to act. For pity's sake he was too scared of his own feelings.

He wondered if Kenzi ever thought about him, he knew he fantasized about her a lot. His favourite was where he busts through the door of Bo and Kenzi's place. He has fought his way here, he's inflicted more injuries than he's received. And now, thankfully he's reached his prize, Kenzi.

She's tied to a chair in the middle of the room. The whole place is quiet, he raises a finger to his lips, and she nods understanding that he is using his wolf senses to check if anyone is still here.

Dyson moves quickly to the chair and kneels "You know this would be kinda sexy if you were wearing less clothes." He cocks an eyebrow in her direction. Rather than being rewarded for his humour, when he looks at Kenzi he can see the unshed tears glittering in her eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry!" He quickly does away with the gag and ropes and pulls her into his arms "Kenz, it's ok, I'm here."

Kenzi's shoulders shake as the tears run down her face." D-man, I was worried wouldn't get here in time."

"I'll always be here to protect you, Kenz." He lifted her and crushed a kiss to her lips. Kenzi wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to his burning kiss. Dyson took several steps into the kitchen until he bumped into the cupboard.

He placed her on top of the cupboard. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer to her. Dyson ran his nose along her throat, inhaling her unique scent. He growled low in his throat as his desire for her grew.

Dyson could feel how frantic Kenzi was for him, she wanted him closer and he was urgent in his need for her. This encounter would not be gentle, it would be hard, quick and bruising. For both of them.

Dyson tore the clothes from Kenzi's body with no care for her shirt or pants, less for her expensive lingerie. He heard her whimper but even that didn't give him cause to stop. Kenzi pulled Dyson's shirt over his head and then raked her nails down his back, leaving livid marks. She fumbled with his belt buckle.

Dyson took her from the counter top and stood her in front of him. He kissed her deeply, his tongue thrusting into hers, tasting her fear, her lust, and her passion. He whirled her around and braced her hands on the bench, growling in her ear. She trembled with anticipation and bit her lip.

Dyson placed his hands on her naked breasts, the nipples hardening under his hands. He stood between her legs and ran his tongue down her neck and across her shoulder. Kenzi moaned softly and ground against his hips.

Dyson moved one hand from her breast to release his erection from the confines of his jeans. It was straining against the material. Within seconds he was free and with one thrust he had entered her. Her head dropped to her chest and she breathed in a deep breath as he filled her so completely.

As she braced herself, Dyson held her hips as he plunged his length in and out of her wet and willing core. Her breathing intensified and he felt his wolf rising to the surface. He increased his rhythm bringing Kenzi closer to the edge. Dyson needed to pound his scent into her body to warn anyone who dared to go near here, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

As Kenzi's legs gave way, Dyson held her up and then she was tightening along his length. Once he felt that Dyson let himself go and poured everything he had into Kenzi, all his love, all his passion, all his soul.

He wrapped his arms around her and carried her to bed. After tucking her in, he sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry Kenz, I should have been more gentle with you but...but I couldn't help it. I was so scared that I had lost you."

Kenzi smiled and placed her hand on his rough cheek. "Me to, D-man, me too. But I like the way you make me feel, even if you leave a few little marks."

The thoughts of Kenzi have made him lose all control. He grabs his phone, it's showing it's a quarter after one. He knows she's alone, as Bo and the doc are still at the bar. Being slightly drunk and losing control, he sends a text "I need you now." Even if she rejects him, he'd rather feel something than nothing at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenzi's phone beeps with a message as she lays on her bed. As she rolls over to pull the phone from the bedside, her eyes bleary, she hears a pounding on the shack's front door. She knows it's early in the morning, she went to bed after a quarter past one and she's been asleep.

She stumbles down the stairs picking up her katana along the way. Even at home she can never be too careful. She and Bo never know if it's a friend or Fae knocking at their door, too often it's someone looking for trouble. Kenzi raises the sword as she approaches the door and calls "Who's there?"

The door creaks. It moves on its hinges like someone is testing the strength of the door. The knob turns once, twice but it's locked, Kenzi knows she locked it. "Who's there?" Kenzi calls again with a voice with a thread of steel through it.

"Baby, I need you now."

Kenzi drops the sword and flings open the door to find Dyson leaning against the door jamb, looking slightly worse for wear. His eyes glide from her bare feet to her crystalline eyes. He gives her a wicked smile and steps across the threshold.

"D-man, you ok?"

"My Russian doll, I'm A-Okay." Kenzi stares at Dyson and he takes a step or two, or maybe it's more of a stagger, towards her. Kenzi moves to steady him. "Woah there Cujo! Had your drink on tonight did you?" Dyson looks at her and really takes in what she looks like, the sleepy look in her eyes, the disheveled hair, the crop top and sleeping shorts. "I'm fine, I've been drinking but I only had a couple of shlots...shots of whiskey." Kenzi gives him a doubtful look and crosses her arms in front of her.

He leans in towards Kenzi and catches her mouth with his.

Kenzi can't believe that she is standing here, in the hallway of the crack shack, kissing Mr. Tall and Furry. She knows that there must be a million reasons why this shouldn't happen but there is one very good reason why it should. She loves him.

Dyson is struggling to concentrate. He's falling, falling into Kenzi's warmth. Her mouth on his and her hands on his body are spreading a warmth through him that he hasn't felt in years, not even when he was with Bo. He feels love...he loves Kenzi.

He pushes her up against the wall and all the while she is melting into him. She slips her hands around his waist to pull him closer while Dyson's hands have drifted up to gently cup her face. Kenzi knows she should feel frightened. Dyson could, and has, done a lot of damage with those hands and he's so much bigger than her. If he loses control there is nothing Kenzi could do to stop him. But for all of that, she feels completely safe with Dyson.

Dyson lifts Kenzi up and holds her up against the wall like she weighs nothing at all. He's completely distracted by her taste and the way she feels, her lithe body pressed up against his. He can't believe he's standing here with Kenzi wrapped around him. He feels completely out of control now he's with her, scared that he won't be able to protect her, terrified his wolf will hurt her. But for all of that, he knows he can't be without her.

When they finally break apart, both of them are panting, both of them are filled with a desire for the other, their heads pounding. Kenzi looks at Dyson "Well, damn D-man, I need you too." Slipping her hand into his, Kenzi starts to pull Dyson towards the sofa. Dyson leans down to taste her mouth again.

Kenzi pushes lightly at Dyson's chest to make him sit on the sofa. Laughable really, as if she could physically make him do anything. But Dyson sits on the sofa because she wants him too, and he would do anything for her, anything.

Dyson's hands go to her incredibly small waist. His hands can nearly span her waist completely and it makes him realise that his gorgeous lady is almost as fragile as a china cup, even if she is the strongest human he has ever meet. Dyson knows that he will have to be careful with her.

He pulls at her until she is straddling his lap. He runs his hands up her back until he reaches her shoulders. Dyson pulls her forward, wanting to feel her soft skin under his fingertips, under his lips. He peels the crop tops straps down from her shoulders. "You are breathtaking." he murmurs as his lips find the creamy white skin of her collarbone. Kenzi lets out a sigh as the heat from his lips moves along her skin, spreading like floodwater across the barren land.

She raises herself up on her knees to press her flesh closer to his lips and hands. Kenzi can feel how much Dyson wants her. His hands reach for her top. "Wait" Dyson goes so still it almost frightens her. "Let's keep things a little more even, don't you think?" Kenzi starts to strip his tie and shirt from his body. She wants to see and feel more of his hard body beneath her.

Dyson captures her hands and in a soft growling voice that melts her "Whatever you want, baby." His lips brush across her cheek and she shivers at the contact. He marvels at her blemish free skin and the softness of it. "Kenz, you're so soft, I'm scared I'll hurt you."

"You won't, I trust you." Kenz placed a chaste kiss on his lips but that was all it took to stoke their mutual desires once again. Dyson lifted Kenzi, just like in her fantasy and positioned her over his erection, which is still encased in his jeans.

Kenzi ground her hips making Dyson produce a low growl in his throat. He runs his hands up her spine, leans into her ear and whispers "I need you Kenzi."

Kenzi looks deeply in Dyson's eyes and with a small sigh says "Yes Dyson."


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes Dyson!" she manages to whisper before Dyson hands reach to tear her sleeping clothes from Kenzi's body with no care for them, even less for her expensive lingerie. He hears her whimper but even that doesn't give him cause to stop. Kenzi rakes her nails down his back, leaving scratch marks.

Dyson slides her up his lap and runs his fingers up her spine, he leans forward and whispers in her ear in his Scottish brogue which is thick and sweet like honey, "I need you now." Kenzi melts completely at the sound of his voice and just nods. She shivers.

Dyson can feel how much Kenzi wants him, she wants him closer and he is growing urgent in his need for her. This encounter would not be as gentle as Kenzi had fantasized, but it would not be as hard, quick and bruising as Dyson had envisioned. Dyson wants Kenzi to know how much she means to him.

Dyson stood up and using his strength, took several steps into the kitchen until he bumped into the cupboard. He placed her on top of the cupboard. He looks deeply into her crystalline eyes. He's no longer tipsy but is full control. He traces a finger down the side of her face and catches a tendril of her hair. He wraps it around his fingers and gives it a gentle tug. Dyson slowly leans down toward her, and crushes a kiss to her lips. Kenzi snakes her arms around his neck and ardently responds to his burning kiss.

She wraps her legs around his waist to pull him closer to her. Dyson runs his nose along her throat, inhaling her unique scent. He growls low in his throat as his desire for her grows. He kisses her deeply, his tongue thrusting into her mouth and tasting her passion for him.

Dyson places his hands on her naked breasts, his fingers playing with her nipples. They harden under his touch. He stands between her legs, he slips his fingers between her to find her heated core. He rubs her clit and she can barely think straight. Kenzi moans softly and she trembles with anticipation.

Kenzi moves to release his erection from the confines of his jeans and fumbles with his belt buckle. His cock is straining against the material and Kenzi wants to see exactly what his wolf junk looks like. She's had mere glimpses but it's time to see if it lives up to her imagination. And does his cock live up to her expectations and then some.

Kenzi grows wet at the sight of him. Slowly, inch by delicious inch, he slides his twitching cock into her. He moves in and out of her very slowly. Kenzi can feel his lips brushing her skin, can feel the power in his body that he's holding tightly in check.

Kenzi can feel his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips as he plunged his length in and out of her wet and willing core. Her breathing intensified and he felt his wolf rising to the surface. His rhythm began to quicken, bringing Kenzi closer to the edge. His teeth scrapped over the delicate skin of her neck. She moaned his name and she could feel that heavenly weight building between her legs. Kenzi can feel the heat coming from him as he stretches and fills her.

Dyson latches onto her one of her nipples and is sucking hard. She pushes herself up from the kitchen bench a fraction of an inch. "Oh, there it is!" And as Kenzi comes, Dyson holds her as she tightens along his length. Once he feels that Dyson lets himself go and pours everything he has into Kenzi, all his love, all his passion, all his soul.

Dyson wraps his arms around her and carries Kenzi up the stairs to her to bedroom. She is pure liquid heat in his arms. She sighs happily against his chest and runs her hand up to his jawline. Dyson drops his head to hers and inhaled their combined scents…..vodka, vanilla, woods, moss and sex. "Are you ok?"

Kenzi laid her soft lips on his, kissing him gently. "Dyson, my Dyson" she whispers, "I'm fine. I feel something, but I'd rather that than nothing at all. And it's a good feeling." Dyson lets go off the breath that he's been unaware that he's been holding. "My Russian doll, I'd never want to hurt you. I have loved you for a long time."

Kenzi looks deeply into her lovers blue, blue eyes "I love you too, D-man. Tonight has been so much better than my fantasies." Dyson chuckles as he draws her closer to his chest, "Mine too, my love, mine too."


End file.
